


Champagne & Sunshine

by Carpeomni



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpeomni/pseuds/Carpeomni
Summary: Kelley just can’t help herself when she’s around Emily Sonnett.At first it hadn’t been too difficult, especially when they were just drunkenly making out like friends do sometimes. But now that they’re alone in Kelley’s apartment, and Sonnett has that look in her eye again?No, it seems like Kelley won’t be fighting to change anytime soon.





	1. The Preamble

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a ton of incredible So’hara/Soran fics out here so I thought I would take a stab at writing one myself. I’m not particularly gifted at writing plot heavy stories, so just a heads up that this will be predominately smut. 
> 
> Also I know that Kelley is in a loving relationship and I very much respect that. This story is just a fun way of imagining what life could look like if her and Sonnett were ever to get together. 
> 
> Title, and some thematic elements, are taken from the PLVTINUM x Tarro song (cuz that shit is hawttt)

**Chapter 1: The Preamble**

The first time it happened was after a Thorns/Royals game.

Kelley watched her from across the bar as she laughed and danced around with a group of their teammates. In typical Sonnett fashion, she was dressed simply, wearing a pair of black jeans and a white tee. Her hair was pulled back in a low, loose bun. A wide smile permanently fixed to her face.

She had looked good.

Like, _painfully_ good.

Kelley can recall the way the young girl's laugh had reverberated through her chest like the hip hop that was booming over the speakers. In the dim lights of the bar, their bodies eventually found one another on the dance floor.

Kelley doesn’t really know why it happened on that night of all nights, but for whatever reason it had.

They were both a little drunk, so the kiss itself wasn’t the most _graceful_ that Kelley has ever had. But it was surprisingly soft. And for the latter half of the evening, the pair of defenders seemed to be lost in their own world in the corner of the dance floor.

The memory of it stayed seared in Kelley’s mind as she left the bar that night.

In the weeks that followed, things between them really didn’t seem any different than usual. It was as if there was an unspoken agreement that whatever happened that night was casual.

It was chill.

It was simply…the natural culmination of their close friendship.

_It was totally chill._

//

The second time it happened was in Kelley’s hotel room during national camp. Press had decided to stay with Tobin for the night, and with the room to herself it just sort of… happened.

Looking back on it, Kelley doesn’t even remember texting her. All of a sudden she was just there at her door. And then she was in her bed. And they were both still a bit tipsy from the team celebrations earlier, and the whole thing felt hurried, but definitely _good_. Like in an adrenaline rush sort of way.

The third time it happened was, well…in the shower right afterwards.

Just like the kiss at the bar, memories of their night at camp seemed to burn hot in Kelley’s mind. Sometimes they drifted through her consciousness at random times during the day. Like the way Sonnett’s mouth had tasted like champagne, or how she had pressed her lean body against Kelley’s under the warm water.

Kelley always tried to shake the images away, but honestly, she never really tried _that_ hard.

Especially when she can remember the way the water trickled down the younger girl’s body, or how she had slotted her thigh between Kelley’s legs, or when she had whined into Kelley’s ear, imploring her to touch her just one more time…

“Please Kel," she drew out her words slowly. 

_"Just one more time.”_

//

Fast forward six weeks and here they are, half-dressed in Kelley’s apartment.

For the record, they are both 100% sober this time.

Plus, Kelley is recently single. As much as she had tried to rationalize her feelings for Sonnett in the weeks that had followed camp, she knew it was only a matter of time until the younger girl had won over her heart.

And after what had happened that night in the hotel, it really didn’t take long at all.


	2. The Build-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this! I'm in-between jobs at the moment and lost a bit of motivation while dealing with the job search. I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to get the next chapter out but will definitely try to get it done a bit quicker this time around. Also thank you for your kind comments so far, I really appreciate it!

**  
Chapter 2: The Build-Up  
  
**

If there’s one thing in this world that Kelley is sure of, it’s that Emily Sonnett can make any outfit look good.

A soft sweater? Check.

Joggers and an adidas tee? Check.

A tight black dress? Double, _triple_ check.

And yet, it’s a simple pair of athletic shorts and a tank top that always ends up unraveling Kelley. Why that is exactly, she’s never really been sure. There’s just something _different_ about Sonnett in workout clothes, something about the way she carries herself that Kelley finds so uniquely devastating. Maybe it’s the extra confidence in her step, or the fact that her warm-ups always seem to fit her so perfectly. Or maybe, it's just the fact that when she's geared up she always seems so happy. So genuinely true to _herself. _

Yes, if there’s one thing in this world that Kelley is absolutely sure of, it’s Emily Sonnett in sportswear. The only other thing that even comes _close_ to being a universal truth for Kelley is that Kelley is never wrong.

_Of course, if she were to be wrong about anything, she would chose this a hundred times over._

Because, as she recently learned, Emily Sonnett without a shirt on is _definitely_ better than her in some old adidas tank top. It’s almost painful, actually, how good she looks.

And when she’s got her hair pulled back and that boyish grin on her face?

_Kelley just can’t help herself.  
  
_

Nor can she help the ache that forms between her legs at the sight of Sonnett's sculpted abs, or how wet she gets when Sonnett’s looking at her with those perfect blue-green eyes.

And late at night when Kelley is finally alone, she most certainly cannot stop herself from tending to that ache, from making herself even _wetter_ as she thinks about the defender's chiseled legs, and that smirk on her face, and her low, raspy voice as it’s whispering into her ear, and-

_Fuck_.

Kelley is suddenly startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Emily's throat clearing.  
  


They’re standing in the kitchen of her apartment in Salt Lake City. Both the Royals and the Thorns have a bye this weekend, so when Kelley got the idea to fly the younger girl out for a few days, she knew the opportunity was just too perfect to pass up. Apparently Sonnett thought so too, because she had accepted without hesitation.

And now here she is, all smiles and soft eyes as she breaks Kelley out of her daydream.

_“You good over there, Kel?_”

It takes the brunette a second to remember what she had been doing before she had gotten…distracted.   
  


She fills up the glass in her hand with water and passes it to the blonde with a smile, reassuring her that she’s _fine_, just tired from not getting much sleep the night before.

(Which, in Kelley’s defense, isn’t exactly _untrue_...

Something, or rather _someone_, had definitely been keeping her awake late into the night...)

  
Of course, now that that certain someone is actually here in the flesh, Kelley can’t seem to get her mind out of the gutter.

  
She pauses to clear her head, taking several deep ‘get-your-shit-together-O’Hara' breaths, but when she turns back around Kelley is hit with the realization that this isn’t about to get any easier. 

Because somehow, over the course of the past several minutes, Kelley had completely forgotten about the ridiculous summer heat, and her broken air conditioner, and that _stupid_ idea she had this morning for them to hang around the apartment shirtless.

And because now Kelley’s left staring at the outline of Sonnett’s abs, and it suddenly feels like an impossible task to look away. And it doesn't help that she can see the definition of the blonde’s V-line, and how it dips down past her shorts, drawing Kelley’s eyes where she knows she shouldn’t be looking.  
  


It makes Kelley wonder how it would feel to put her mouth there, to slowly trail her tongue down Sonnett’s hips towards her core.

It makes Kelley wonder if the blonde would be moaning as her mouth got closer and closer to the source of her heat.

If Kelley would be able to _make_ her moan by doing that.

(Yes, she thinks she probably could.)

_(_No- she's _sure_ she could._)_

With that Kelley has to physically shake herself in order to get out of her head.

Luckily, Sonnett doesn’t seem to have noticed. Instead, she’s transitioned to the couch, where she has one of her legs hooked up over the back, and the other stretched out fully in front of her. With her eyes closed, she’s got her head resting on the arm of the couch, and a giant, childlike smile splayed across her face.

‘_She’s clearly made herself comfortable_,’ Kelley thinks as she chuckles to herself.  
  


The sight of the young defender sprawled out like this is not unfamiliar to Kelley, though it never ceases to amaze her. The fact that, regardless of the situation, Sonnett always has this happy-go-lucky way about her, a sort of gentleness that makes her look like she’s always right at home.

Or, perhaps after years of traveling on buses and sleeping in hotel beds, she’s just learned how to adapt to her surroundings.  
  


Whatever the case may be, it’s a quality that Kelley finds particularly endearing. And something she wishes she could learn to emulate, considering her own innate restlessness. 

Sonnett is just…effortlessly cool.

And_ such_ a dork.

  
Kelley walks over to her and rolls her eyes in a playfully exaggerated manner.

“_Move over, nerd_.”  
  


Sonnett cracks one eye open, a smirk slowly creeps across her face as she replies, “I don’t know Kel…_what’s in it for me?_”

It’s their typical game. A playful back-and-forth that never seems to change, even after everything that's happened between them in recent weeks. 

  
And as always, Kelley loves it.  
  


“_Hmm okay Son, let me think…_” 

She strokes her chin, pretending as though she’s seriously considering the request. (And she knows it’s such a tease, the way she draws out her words.)

“How about…”

(And the way she raises the pitch of her voice, so innocent and sweet, as she finally settles on)  
  


“_… a lap dance?_”  
  


And it’s almost _too_ easy, how Sonnett is suddenly wide-eyed and sitting up at attention. 

  
Kelley takes the opportunity to flop herself down onto the newly exposed seat of the couch, cackling loudly as she settles into her spot. With a celebratory swig of cold water, she stretches her legs out on the coffee table in front of her and folds her arms behind her head, waiting for the words of protest that usually come when Sonnett’s been bested.

Instead, Kelley’s met with silence.  
  


She glances over at the blonde, still strangely quiet beside her, and Kelley can’t help but laugh when she sees her furrowed brow, and the confused, scrunched up look on her face.

Sonnett’s mouth hangs open a moment longer until she’s able to find her words.  
  


“Wait, so…_is that a no to the lap dance then?_”

  
And it’s pretty adorable, actually, how genuinely hopefully Sonnett had been at the prospect of getting a lap dance. So much so that Kelley almost feels bad for letting her down. She sets her glass down on the table and maneuvers herself so that she’s on her hands and knees, crawling slowly over the defender’s legs.

With her body hovering just inches over Emily’s, Kelley brings her mouth up close to the side of her face. She pauses for a second and brushes her lips gently on the outside of her ear as she whispers,

“_No, but I can do you one better._”  
  


When Kelley pulls her face back, she can see that Emily’s pupils are wide and dark and her eyelids are half drawn. Her mouth is still parted slightly, but that adorably scrunched up face has been replaced by something Kelley decides is _much_ better.   
  
She watches as Emily’s gaze pans up from her lips to her eyes.

When they meet with her own, it’s like a sudden stillness in the air comes crashing down between them, a heaviness that’s so charged Kelley swears it’s almost _palpable. _

They continue on like this for a moment, searching for something in one another’s eyes, until Kelley realizes that she’s been holding her breath, as if letting it out would somehow shatter the anticipation that’s been slowly building.

  
She hesitates for only a second longer before finally taking the plunge.

  
  


When their lips crash together it feels like a switch is suddenly flipped. The_ effortlessly_ chill Emily Sonnett from moments ago is now on fire beneath Kelley, impassioned and kissing her back with an intensity that makes Kelley’s arms go weak.

In order to steady herself, she lowers her hips so that she’s straddling the blonde, and the feeling of their bodies pressing together sends a jolt straight through Kelley’s middle.

She thinks Sonnett must feel it too, because she’s suddenly gripping tightly onto Kelley's upper thigh. Her head has to lift up off the couch in order to reach Kelley's mouth, and Kelley can feel the young defender's abs tighten with the movement. It’s an overwhelming sensation, the feeling of Sonnett's body tensing and shaking slightly against her own, and Kelley is suddenly torn between wanting to speed up their pace and slow it down.

  
Instead, she tries to focus on how soft Sonnett's lips are. They’re _definitely_ softer than Kelley remembers (although she's pretty sure she had the same thought the last time they were doing this). 

  
She takes a moment to relish in the sensation of it all, of Sonnett’s lips parting open against her own, before she lets herself fully melt into their warmth.  
  


As their kissing deepens, Kelley can feel Sonnett’s hand wrap around her waist and press into the curve of her lower back. She swears there’s almost a possessive quality to the way Sonnett is holding onto her, bringing her body flush against her own, and it makes Kelley's core burn hot. 

But before she can even think about how fucking _good_ it feels to be wanted like this (to be wanted by _Emily Sonnett_ of all people) a low moan escapes Kelley’s lips and vibrates throughout their mouths. This gets an immediate response from the blonde below, who arches her hips up reactively into the older defender.

Kelley welcomes the sensation with another throaty moan as she grinds down into Sonnett’s pelvis.  
  


She feels hot again, feverish almost.  
  


Their tongues continue to dance and dip hungrily inside each other’s mouths, and the feeling of their bodies pressed up against one another is so intoxicating that Kelley has to fight back the urge to fuck Sonnett right here on the couch. 

Even though every one of her nerves on fire, she thinks back to the night in the hotel, when they were drunk and fumbling for one another’s touch. And although Kelley has never really been the most _patient_ when it comes to…well, cumming, she decides that she wants this to be different.

She wants to savor this moment - to tease, and talk, and figure out exactly what makes this incredible girl beneath her come undone.  
  


And in order to do that properly, she needs to take back some degree of control.   
  


(Fortunately, that's never really been a problem for Kelley anyways.)

She breaks their kiss and tries to catch her breath as she takes in the scene below her.

Sonnett’s eyes are darker than she's ever seen them before, and her face is flushed a soft shade of pink. Her once tight bun has loosened in a perfectly messy way. Kelley reaches forward and gently tucks the fly-away hairs behind her ear.

  
She thinks about explaining herself, and why she suddenly stopped them, but Kelley gets the sense that the blonde already knows what’s going through her mind.   
  


Instead, Kelley simply grabs Sonnett’s hand and leads her to the bedroom.   
  


As the door closes, she gestures to the bed and tells Sonnett to sit down, which the younger girl does with ease. 

  
The afternoon light is shining lazily through the open windows, and Kelley takes a moment to appreciate the way it bathes the defender, making her blonde hair appear a brilliant shade of gold. There’s almost an angelic quality to the scene. That is, until Kelley registers the giant smirk on Sonnett’s face, and the way her eyebrows are playfully cocked.  
  
  
“Geeze Kel, I thought you’d at least treat me to dinner before you started bossing me around...”  
  


Kelley rolls her eyes for the second time that day as she closes the distance between the two. Standing at the edge of the bed, the words fall from her mouth before she even has the chance to think them through (a habit of Kelley’s that she _knows_ she really should try to work on).  
  


“Shut up Son, I know you like it when someone else is taking charge.”  
  


The blonde’s eyebrows shoot up and her eyes flash a look that Kelley can’t quite place. It only takes a moment before the shock on Sonnett’s face is replaced by an even wider smirk. She reaches up and grabs ahold of Kelley’s sports bra, pulling her face down so that their noses are inches apart.

“Or maybe, I only like it when _you’re_ the one taking charge, Miss Kelley.”

Sonnett places a slight emphasis on the nickname, letting it hang in the air before she pulls her face away. She lays down on the bed and props herself up on her elbows. Her lips form into a small pout and her eyes look soft and innocent, but not _entirely_ yielding. There’s still a playful glint to the way she’s staring up at Kelley through her lashes - a look that Kelley reads as “I dare you.”

And there’s still that golden light reflecting on her face. And her pout. And the way she’s just _lying_ there, so casually on Kelley’s bed, outstretched and looking up at her with those damn eyes.

Kelley feels a sudden swell of confidence.

_Challenge accepted._  
  



End file.
